Cowboy
by macrotone
Summary: De un modo u otro, había quedado varada en algún pequeño pueblo de Ohio, obligada a trabajar y vivir al lado del sensual pero arrogante vaquero Sasuke Uchiha. Tendría que sobrevivir a la locura y un par de jeans ajustados y dotes... eh, grandiosos, no le iban a doblar la voluntad. O al menos eso pensó Sakura Haruno.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno, ligero OoC._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_Introducción_

**.**

**.**

Sacudió una vez más las espuelas y golpeo con las mismas el blando costado del caballo. El innegable verano se manifestó a través de las altas temperaturas y un sol abrasador que le quemaba los brazos descubiertos que sostenían la rienda, controlando al equino. Llevaba largo rato cabalgando por las sucias llanuras de aquél lugar olvidado, cerca del condado de Brown, en Ohio; acarreando de un lado a otro al lanudo rebaño de ovejas y acompañado de su fiel pastor escocés: Coronel.

Con un corto silbido, le indicó al can que era tiempo de marcharse. Una cerveza helada no le caería mal después de tanto sol y trabajo. Manipulando las riendas de cuero, Sasuke se las arregló para orientar de nuevo a las pequeñas ovejas y con un nuevo golpe al caballo inició el trote hacia Oak Hills.

Una vez que cerró el corral de las ovejas, trató de meter al establo a Buckeye, pero en un súbito movimiento el caballo se desvió hacia un amplio estanque que se encontraba cerca de la casa.

— Te ves bastante sediento campeón — Le acarició suevamente el cuello y jugueteó un poco con las hebras del crin.

Después de que el cansado caballo terminara de beber, nuevamente se dirigió a los establos y una vez terminado el trabajo se permitió suspirar y quitarse algunas manchas de tierra del pantalón de mezclilla.

Se adentró a la pintoresca casa de su madre, una deliciosa construcción tipo inglesa que tenía muchas ventanas de abeto blanco en forma de campana y paredes con combinaciones de mampostería y ladrillo rojo. Se veía como cualquier acogedora casa de campo salida de una película. Se adentró en el recibidor y caminó hacia la sala donde su hermano mayor y su primo se disputaban el control de la televisión.

— Tsk, parecen un par de bebés — les recriminó el pelinegro, llevándose las manos a la hebilla del cinturón y frunciendo la comisura derecha de los labios.

— Eh Sasuke, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, yo también te extrañé — le soltó Itachi con voz aguda y cargada de ironía. Se recargó en el brazo del desgastado sillón de flores y de espaldas alzó la mano para sacarle el dedo del medio a su hermano menor, después añadió: — Mamá te está esperando desde hace rato, y déjame decirte que no parece muy contenta.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y con una mirada inquisidora se dio la media vuelta, dejando al par de críos-adultos en la sala. "Estúpido Itachi", maldijo.

Se acercó con algo de cautela hacia la cocina, donde se alcanzaba a percibir un rico olor a estofado de ternera con tomate. Su estómago gruñó un poco y las mejillas se le enrojecieron al verse descubierto por su madre, gracias al lastimero gruñido que estaba lanzando su estómago. Después de eso sintió un ardor en la cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba — le gritó su madre sosteniendo en alto la cuchara de madera sólida — Después de que no te vi en la mañana mandé a Itachi a buscarte y jamás te encontró, ¿cómo crees que me sentí? Son casi las 6 de la tarde, jovencito.

— Madre, solo fui a llevar a las ovejas a pasear — le dijo el muchacho acariciándose la cresta y dándose cuenta de que su cabello estaba lleno de tomate.

— Casi me pongo a llorar de la desesperación, mi hijo, me bebé, perdido en las llanuras con hambre y sin suéter — siguió lamentándose la pobre mujer.

— Exageras.

— ¿Qué exa… qué? — nuevamente lo golpeó con la cuchara y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea contestarle. Mikoto Uchiha siempre y repito, siempre tiene la última palabra. — Eres un mal agradecido Uchiha, ¿así me pagas tantos años de cuidado y amor?

Harto de las dramatizaciones de su madre, el menor de los Uchiha simplemente le dio un corto abrazo y un beso en la frente.

— Estoy bien, no me pasó nada. Soy un adulto ahora. — Le aseguró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno. Basta con la palabrería y traigan la ternera — interrumpió Itachi desde el otro lado de la cocina, se le veía un aire burlón en los ojos y tenía una sonrisilla algo estúpida en la cara.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ese hijo de puta jamás lo dejaría en paz, siempre estaba buscando una ocasión para burlarse de él. Avergonzado de que hubiera visto la escena cariñosa con su madre, Sasuke se retiró, no sin antes golpear a modo de juego el hombro de Itachi con el suyo.

Ágilmente subió las escaleras de dos en dos y antes de llegar a su habitación, ya se había quitado la camisa a cuadros sin mangas que llevaba. Estaba sudado, lleno de tierra y al parecer tenía la cabeza llena de tomate. Nada como una refrescante ducha para relajar los músculos y calmar la jaqueca por tanto ajetreo. Su familia era tan melodramática y escandalosa.

Sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento y una vez en el baño se desvistió completamente.

Tras un largo rato bajo la ducha, por fin se secó y se vistió con un par de bermudas de chándal y una camiseta negra. Se sacudió el cabello con una toalla seca y le dejó despeinado como siempre.

Cuando bajó para cenar con la familia, ya todos estaban sentados y su madre apenas estaba sirviendo el delicioso estofado que tanto le gustaba. Se estiró un poco al borde del último escalón y con el humor un poco mejorado se sentó a un lado de su primo, Suigetsu.

La cena se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad, con algunas cuantas bromas de parte de Itachi y Suigetsu, otros cuantos golpes de parte de un impaciente Sasuke y una linda y amena charla de parte de Mikoto y Fugaku. Lo que causó revuelo fue la noticia de que al parecer tendrían algunos visitantes al día siguiente, pero Sasuke los ignoró por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al acabar, se levantó y le ayudó a su madre a recoger y lavar la vajilla, lo que le ganó una caricia en la mejilla de parte de ella. Sonrió con cansancio y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Una vez allí, retiro la camiseta de su torso y se encobijó en su cama. Había sido un día agotador pero lleno de producción y tranquilidad, como todos los días en el rancho.

Un hondo suspiro le brotó de los labios y se acomodó en su costado para mirar por la ventana. Apenas entraba el mes de junio y el cielo en las noches estaba despejado y lleno de miles de puntos luminosos. Una de las ventajas de vivir en medio de la nada.

Amaba el rancho, en serio lo amaba y respetaba a su padre por haber hecho de él uno de los más reconocidos en el estado gracias a su aportación a la industria agrícola, pero cada que lo pensaba, veía su futuro aún más lejos de Oak Hills. Quería salir y descubrir el mundo, terminar una carrera y tal vez vivir en alguna ciudad de la que tanto halaban las personas cuando iba al pueblo a comprar más suministros.

Pero sentía que no le quería fallar a su padre. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y aún con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño. No, no podía dejar de llevarse por esas estupideces. Ahí en Oak tenía un futuro seguro.

Una vez más sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de sus pensamientos. Se acomodó una vez más, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y dándole la espalda a la ventana, tratando de sucumbir al sueño.

Había sido un día bastante largo, y Sasuke Uchiha no sabía lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es vergonzoso. Después de casi 2 años -creo- de ausencia, pues sí he vuelto. _

_Muchos no me recordarán pero pues por ahi tengo unas historias sin terminar. Y honestamente creo que no las terminaré porque espero terminar este completamente y empezar a mejorar las que ya tenía. Muchas vacaciones por delante y nada de actividades por hacer me dieron el impulso de volver a escribir historias, que aunque son algo pues sosas, doy lo mejor de mi y espero que les guste mucho._

_Bueno, en cuanto a esta historia, esto es como una introducción o un teaser para ver qué tal va y en lo que hago tiempo para ver cómo la continúo, je._

_Mientras tanto, espero que les guste, comenten and stuff._

_Yo trataré de seguir y a ver qué sale, estoy emocionada, yuju._

.

.

_- Cambio y ¡FUERA!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno, ligero OoC._

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

_Llegada_

**.**

**.**

Escuchó el sonido de las maletas impactar contra el suelo de madera y encogió un poco los hombros, arrepintiéndose de haberlas arrojado con tanta fuerza. Se dirigió a los anchos cajones del largo clóset de caoba que se encontraba en la habitación y sin mucha delicadeza tomó y acomodó cada prenda en el rectángulo de la maleta.

Rodó los ojos y se sentó un momento para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. "Tch, estúpido Sai". Recordó la serie de sucesos de la noche anterior y miró asqueada las sábanas de la fría cama.

Arremetió con sus puños en el pobre colchón y se levantó en dirección hacia el baño. Una vez ahí se miró en el espejo largo rato y cuando sintió los ojos escocer, se los talló con dureza.

— No, no, no — repitió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Con las manos temblorosas se dirigió a las llaves de la ducha y giró la izquierda, haciendo que una cascada de agua caliente se precipitara hacia el suelo. Se jaloneó la ropa con desesperación y sintió que se le iba el aire poco a poco, se introdujo en la bañera y con mucho cuidado se sentó. Odiaba ponerse en ese estado, era asfixiante, doloroso, desesperante.

Tenía que largarse de ahí, tenía que dejar ese sucio departamento, tenía que… tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero ya no podía respirar el mismo aire de ese maldito lugar. Con algo de cansancio trató de levantarse y cuando lo logró se enjugó discretamente las lágrimas que ya no se distinguían en sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y no lo haría ahora, llorar era para débiles.

Trató de secarse con la toalla pero desistió cuando un ardor le recorrió toda la espalda. Se miró al espejo y observó las marcas rojizas que se había hecho con el agua tan caliente. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a la recámara.

No había sido hasta entonces que escuchó el sonido distorsionado de su celular, que se encontraba bajo la almohada. Corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer sin sutileza, alcanzó el aparato y cuando pudo ver el nombre en la pantalla frunció el ceño y los labios. "Ese cabrón, todavía se atrevía a llamarla". Bajó la cabeza y recargó la frente en su antebrazo. Tenía tantas ganas de masacrar a alguien, ojalá Naruto estuviera ahí. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía, a decir verdad.

Y fue ahí cuando tuvo la idea más grandiosa que hubiera tenido en los últimos seis meses. Era hora de volver a Wisconsin.

Con un renovado ánimo, se levantó y se vistió. Terminó de hacer su maleta y tomó todas sus pertenencias, lista para evaporarse de ese lugar. Casi salió corriendo del complejo de departamentos cuando el calor agobiante y el olor penetrante de la basura la golpeó, algo bastante característico de Nueva York. Volteó a todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie conocido estuviera cerca y rápidamente montó las maletas en la parte trasera de su Jeep.

Se subió como un rayo y encendió la radio. Este día solo eran la autopista y ella. Subió el volumen del estéreo cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaban una de sus canciones favoritas de Bon Jovi. Presionando el clutch y haciendo los cambios necesarios arrancó con ferocidad el viejo auto y solo dejó una estela de polvo detrás.

* * *

Cuando el sol le golpeó la cara, hizo un gesto con la cara. No quería levantarse de ahí, era tan cómodo. Suspiró con fuerza e irritación y abrió un ojo, echándole un vistazo al pequeño despertador que estaba en la cómoda. Siete de la mañana. Se pasó la mano por la cara y volvió a lanzar un suspiro. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, como todos los días.

Arrojó las sábanas y la colcha lejos de su cuerpo, se enderezó y cuando puso los pies en el suelo, lo resintió un poco. Ohio era un buen lugar para vivir, los inviernos eran bastante fríos y los veranos muy cálidos. La mayoría del tiempo estaba templado y a veces lluvioso y eso era algo que le gustaba, amaba la lluvia y que el cielo estuviera encapotado de grises nubes.

Estiró sus brazos, haciendo que los músculos de su abdomen y espalda se pusieran duros como una roca. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados un par de veces y al oír el '_crack_' de sus huesos sonrió con alivio. Caminó algo desorientado por la habitación hasta que encontró sus vaqueros de mezclilla y se los enfundó. Se metió el pantalón por dentro de las botas y rápidamente se puso una camisa de un color ciruela muy oscuro. Salió de su habitación apenas fajando la camisa y acomodando debidamente la hebilla del cinturón.

Al salir de la casa pudo identificar el olor del césped húmedo por el rocío de la noche, podía escuchar también el sonido de los gallos de las rancherías cercanas y el aire se sentía reconfortante al sentirle de lleno en el rostro. Elevó una de sus comisuras en una discreta media sonrisa y a paso calmado se dirigió a sacar a Buckeye del establo. No tardó mucho tiempo en oír los ladridos de Coronel a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. Cuando miró sobre su hombro vio al tierno perro corriendo hacia el con su sombrero en el hocico.

Negó divertido con la cabeza y se detuvo a mitad del camino para acariciarle el cuello y jalarle las orejas en son de juego, tomó el sombrero y se lo ajustó de una. Dio un corto silbido y el perro le siguió el paso a un lado. Cuando llegaron al establo, se sorprendió ahí de ver a su amiga de la infancia, Ino.

Le sonrió con cortesía mientras inclinaba la parte delantera del sombrero a modo de saludo, la muchacha estaba con una sonrisa radiante y el dorado cabello lo traía atado en dos tranzas bajas y el sombrero adornándole la cabeza. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la rubia se movió con rapidez y le envolvió los brazos en el cuello y soltó una risotada.

— ¿Te alegras de verme, vaquero? — le preguntó con los ojos achicados por las mejillas y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pensé que tardarías al menos un par de días más en llegar — le dijo Sasuke con un poco de confusión. Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde los caballos estaban ya despertando

— Vaya, me esperaba una bienvenida un poco más afable, pero quién puede contigo Sasu-cubo de hielo — le dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se alzara al aire y se moviera con gracia.

— Ya me conoces — le sonrió mientras acomodaba las riendas y la silla en su caballo.

La delgada chica arremetió contra su brazo en un golpe suave y las mejillas se le encendieron en un leve sonrojo. Cuando se vio descubierta por Sasuke, frunció el ceño y rápidamente se dirigió a otro caballo para prepararlo y montarlo.

— Escuché que tus primos vendrán de visita, ¿estás contento? — le preguntó Ino con cautela, sabía que ese era un tema algo delicado para el Uchiha.

— Supongo que está bien, ya han pasado varios años después de todo, no somos niños ¿sabes? — le dijo con un tono irónico que irritó a la rubia. Estrechó los ojos y lo miró con sospecha. Suspiró y se dio por vencida, a pesar de conocer a Sasuke desde que eran unos pollitos con pañales, conforme los años pasaban le resultaba aún más difícil saber qué es lo que pensaba.

— Sí bueno… — dudó — Tienes razón. Ahora, sería una pena ver tu pobre trasero siendo derrotado por esta hermosa rubia — le gritó, retándolo, y rápidamente movió las riendas de manera feroz y chasqueando la lengua le indicó al caballo que iniciara el galope.

— Esa mujer — gruñó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo ante el reto guió al caballo para poder ganarle a esa cabeza hueca de su amiga. El aire casi le arrancó el sombrero y trató de maniobrar con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra lo sostenía, deteniéndolo de su escape. Sonrió sin dificultad y casi saboreando la victoria.

Ino lo vio a la par suya y se inclinó hacia enfrente, como una de esos jockeys profesionales en los circuitos de carreras. Volteó a un lado y le sonrió a Sasuke, a continuación giró su rostro hacía en frente y se quedó impactada con la vista. Por eso amaba Ohio. Gracias a la distracción del momento, le aseguró la victoria al pelinegro y bufando y acariciando el cuello del equino, disminuyó la velocidad para quejarse a gusto.

— Me has ganado porque me he distraído — le rezongó.

— O simplemente eres mala para ello — le dijo con burla.

— Ja-ja, eres muy gracioso Uchiha.

Sasuke le sonrió y recargó los brazos en la montura, se ajustó de nuevo el sombrero puesto que el sol empezaba a bañar de dorado las llanuras y le pegaba en el rostro. Le ardían los pulmones por la falta de aire y sentía un hilillo de sudor recorriéndole las patillas y la espalda. Giró el rostro y vio a Ino observándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó alzando la ceja.

— Eh… no, nada — balbucó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, sonrió y se rascó la ceja. Se mordió el labio y preguntó: — Esperaba que me acompañaras al pueblo a cenar con un par de amigos… tal vez.

Sasuke se bajó del caballo y le acomodó el crin, se sentó en el pasto y arrancó una pajita que estaba por el suelo, se la llevó a la boca y la masticó largo rato admirando el paisaje. El cielo aún tenía esos colores entre púrpuras, azules y rosados; el sol estaba casi despegándose de la tierra que tenía un color amarillento y cálido. Suspiró y se frotó la nuca con desesperación hundido en sus pensamientos.

— Lo que sea con tal de no estar en casa hoy por la noche — le dio una sonrisa de medio lado e Ino simplemente lanzó otra carcajada y alzó los brazos mostrando su felicidad.

* * *

El auto llevaba un buen rato haciendo un ruido algo extraño, lo más probable es que el tanque de la gasolina estuviera medio vacío. Vamos, que no era una mecánica experta en autos. El cabello le volaba alrededor como si fuera seda y como ya llevaba un par de horas de viaje por lo que el hambre y el sudor la estaban irritando demasiado.

Siguió por la autopista un par de minutos más hasta que pudo ver un letrero rectangular y verde que anunciaba: _Georgetown, OH. _En grandes letras blancas. Dio gracias a Dios y maniobró el volante para ponerse en marcha por el estrecho camino que conducía a ese desconocido pueblito.

Se impresionó al ver los paisajes, el césped era de un verde profundo y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado con un cielo azul bastante hermoso. Era un cuadro encantador, casi como una de esas películas que había visto en el cine cuando iba con… agitó la cabeza y se negó a pensar en el patán por el que había caído hacía seis meses atrás. Lo que rápido empezaba, rápido terminaba y ella había tenido un boleto en primera fila para comprobarlo. Y se lo recriminaba, su madre tenía razón, aunque quisiera negarlo.

Tal vez si fuera un poco menos testaruda y orgullosa habría podido evitar todo este embrollo, o tal vez si no fuera una maldita ilusa se habría dado cuenta de cómo iba a terminar todo. A final de cuentas siempre terminaba huyendo de sus problemas en vez de enfrentarlos. No había cambiado nada desde que era una simple chiquilla.

Suspiró y apretó el volante con ambas manos, hasta que sintió algo de ardor por el cosido del cuero.

Se distrajo una vez que vio el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo más allá del camino de tierra, la entrada estaba perfilada por unos cuantos castaños lo que hacía que se viera como un lindo cuadro al óleo. El olor a pasto era algo bastante persistente en el aire y eso le encantaba, era totalmente diferente a la vida en la ciudad, no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a eso, sino fuera porque tenía que volver a Wisconsin lo más rápido que pudiera, en realidad deseaba ver a su familia de nuevo.

Condujo un par de minutos más, buscando una gasolinera o algún taller que pudiera estar cerca. Se asombró una vez más por el montón de pequeños locales que abundaban en las amplias y solitarias calles, sus habitantes vestían casi igual, todos con jeans, playeras a cuadros y sombreros y vestidos para las mujeres, además de que había unos cuantos amish paseando de un lado a otro. Era algo que no se veía para nada en York.

El olor a pan recién hecho atacó sus fosas nasales y con una sonrisa se quitó las gafas de sol y acomodó un mechón rosa detrás de su oreja. Cuando escuchó un corto chillido frenó en seco, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia adelante, golpeando el pecho con el volante. Frunció el ceño, casi arrancó las llaves del switch y abrió la puerta del Jeep con un movimiento brusco.

— ¿¡Acaso estás ciega!? — le vociferó una alta rubia con tranzas a unos centímetros del automóvil.

— ¡Wow! Disculpa, simplemente me distraje — le dijo Sakura masticando con fuerza su goma de mascar y frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

— Pues tu distracción casi me deja debajo del auto, torpe — le gritó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, al menos no soy una tarada que tampoco se fija y no puede esquivar un auto que iba tan lento — le reprochó la pelirosa con una sonrisa. Esa rubiecita con complejo de Barbie la estaba empezando a irritar.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, frentona? — la chica se le acercó con actitud amenazante, a la cual Sakura ni se intimidó. Había bastantes personas igual que ella en la ciudad, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada ya.

— ¿Aparte de tarada, sorda? — se burló, negó con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo para montarse en el auto, no quería armar un escándalo como aquella pueblerina, no era muy su estilo.

No dio dos pasos cuando la Barbie la tomó del brazo y la giró bruscamente, lo que hizo que la pelirrosa frunciera de nuevo el ceño y la mirara de manera retadora. ¿Cómo osaba ella a tocarla? Le había pedido una disculpa, demonios.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, recargó ambas manos en sus hombros y la empujó, haciendo que la chica se tambaleara unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y esperó su siguiente movimiento. Ambas entrecerraron los ojos y casi se podía sentir el calor de las chispas que emergían de las miradas de muerte que se lanzaban ambas mujeres.

Las personas alrededor habían cesado sus actividades y ahora miraban expectantes la pelea que se estaba desarrollando casi a media calle.

— Supongo que deberías aprender a manejar, eres un peligro para la sociedad, frentona — le escupió la rubia.

— Yo te voy a enseñar algo, maldita cerda — le refunfuñó Sakura, alzando las mangas de su suéter para poder golpearla con más comodidad. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— Ino, ¿qué está sucediendo? — interrumpió una voz ronca.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, Ino corrió al lado de Sasuke y se puso a la par de él, como si fuera una chiquilla a la que habían atrapado haciendo algo malo. Sakura en cambio alzó una ceja y miró a ambos con rencor. Sí, tal vez el pelinegro era un adonis griego, pero eso no le quitaba lo entrometido.

— Oye, niño bonito, deja que tu novia peleé sus propias peleas — se burló la Haruno con los brazos cruzados, eso no se iba a quedar así.

— Hmp — el pelinegro volteó a ver a Ino y de vuelta la extraña –atractiva- pelirosa — Aquí no nos comportamos de esa manera, se nota que no eres de por aquí — le dijo con seriedad y mirándola de una manera penetrante.

— ¿Qué insinuas? — le preguntó con tono cauteloso y acercándose unos pasos hacia donde se encontraban.

— Vamonos Sasuke, antes de que nos ataque como un animal — le dijo Ino con una sonrisita en la cara, tratando de provocar a Sakura nuevamente.

Sakura se acercó nuevamente hacia Ino y ambas se sumergieron en una clase de pelea ridícula a manotazos. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tomó a Ino de la cintura para alejarla de la mujercita de pelo rosa. "Cómo pega" pensó una vez que uno de sus puños se encajó en una parte de su espalda.

— Basta, si quieres portarte como una molestia, será mejor qu… — no terminó la frase por el ardor que se instaló en su mejilla izquierda. Volteó el rostro y miró a la menuda pelirosa con severidad.

El chasquido que había producido la bofetada parecía que aún resonaba en el aire. Las personas alrededor abrieron un poco más los ojos y apreciaron el espectáculo que no se veía todos los días en ese aburrido pueblito.

— A mí nadie me dice que hacer — le dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados y los cejas bien hundidas, ahora sí estaba molesta. Relajó el rostro y de manera despectiva le dijo: — Límpiate las botas, ¿no? — le palmeó la mejilla que le había azotado y se dio media vuelta para buscar a alguien que pudiera auxiliarla con su Jeep.

Lo último que escuchó fue a la Barbie preguntándole al estúpido pelinegro si se encontraba bien y un "_Hmp_" de su parte.

* * *

_Hola, hola. Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, espero comentarios, espero muchas cosas. _

_Perdonen las faltas de horrografía, y bueno, no sé. _

_Jajaja, solo lean y sean felices, ¿sí? :3_

.

_Cambio y ¡FUERA!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno, ligero OoC, lenguaje vulgar.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

_¿¡Tú aquí!?_

**.**

Estuvo dando vueltas por el pequeño pueblo, admirando los amplios locales y la familiaridad y comodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Era algo reconfortante saber que aún existían ese tipo de lugares, donde la empatía se veía a simple vista. Todo lo que ella conocía era tan diferente a ese lugar. Pues a pesar de haber crecido en una ciudad medianamente grande, no se comparaba nada con este pequeño lugar.

Trató de abanicarse con la mano, pero lo único que recibió fue una ráfaga de aire caliente. El sol le estaba quemando los brazos y la cabeza y el sudor estaba poniéndose bastante incómodo. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que pudiera auxiliarla lo más rápido posible.

— Disculpe, sabe dónde podría encontrar alguna estación de servicio — le preguntó a un par de ancianitos que estaban sentados cerca de donde estaba.

— La más cerca está en las inmediaciones del pueblo, al norte por State Street — le informó el viejito de la boina verde.

— Oh… muchas gracias — les dio una agradable sonrisa y con algo de duda se dirigió a donde se suponía que estaba su viejo Jeep.

Caminó todo el camino de regreso con una sonrisa, lista para emprender de nueva cuenta su camino hasta Wisconsin. Estaba ansiosa por ver a sus primos y contarle las buenas nuevas. Todo lo que había vivido mientras estaba en Nueva York y tal vez enseñarles un par de fotografías y trucos que aprendió en la gran ciudad.

Estiró los brazos, con el humor un poco mejorado y sonrió hacia la nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos y observó que su automóvil aún se encontraba en donde lo había dejado. Recordó el altercado que se produjo momentos atrás y frunció el ceño. Esa maldita Barbie.

— Pero qué se le hace — musitó para sí y continuó caminando.

Una vez que llegó a donde se encontraba la camioneta, recargó la palma de la mano en la puerta antes de abrirla y pudo sentir el ardor que le produjo lo caliente de la carrocería.

— Joder — se quejó, alargando la "r" con un tono de desagrado, mientras apartaba la mano en milésimas de segundo. Observó su palma y la notó enrojecida y algo entumecida. La agitó varias veces como para disipar el dolor y la acarició con la otra mano.

— No creo que sea tan grave, ¿quieres que la revise? — le preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta algo asustada, pero se tranquilizó al observar a una dulce mujer con el cabello de un negro profundo, los ojos grandes y la piel como porcelana. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera hablado, hubiera pensado que era una muñeca o algo así.

— Oh, no… no te preocupes, supongo que ya sanará. — le dijo agitando las manos y sonriendo, lo menos que quería era molestarla — No es tan grave como ha dicho.

— No sería una molestia, creo que tengo algo por aquí — le adivinó el pensamiento y se puso a buscar algo en la cartera que traía colgada al hombro.

— _Cómo diablos supo…_ — pensó, y entonces con una sonrisa, la mujer sacó un pequeño botiquín y la jaló del brazo para poder sentarla en una banca que estaba cerca — Muchas gracias.

Estaba algo apenada, y a decir verdad, algo sorprendida por la facilidad con la que las personas de este lugar parecían congeniar con extraños. ¡Era una completa desconocida! Podría haberla asaltado de un momento a otro… no es que fuera ese tipo de persona, para nada, es solo que le sorprendía demasiado.

— Y dime, ¿eres de por aquí? — le preguntó la mujer con un tono dulce.

— Eh, no. Solo vengo de paso, estaba buscando una estación de servicio — le dijo Sakura, soltando una risilla nerviosa.

— Oh, supongo que ya te habrán dicho donde se encuentra — le respondió echándole una mirada de reojo y volviendo a centrar la atención en su mano.

— Sí, sí. De hecho ahora mismo me dirigía hacia allá.

— Eso está bien, espero que te haya gustado lo que viste del pueblo — deseó con una sonrisa amistosa. Dios mío, tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a esa mujer, era igual de linda y cálida que una madre o una abuelita.

— Es… diferente al lugar de donde vengo, pero es muy hermoso — le dijo con una sonrisa igual de amistosa.

— Apuesto a que sí — rió — ¿Entonces desde dónde nos visitas?

— Nueva York.

— Vaya, entonces eres una chica de la gran ciudad. Me encantaría visitarla, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ese lugar — el tono de voz que usaba era soñador, como si fuera su deseo desde pequeña.

— Es una gran ciudad, pero… — dudó — es demasiado grande, lo bastante para sentirte sola después de un tiempo — le dijo con algo de tristeza. La pelinegra le lanzó otra mirada y apretó su mano contra la de Sakura, a modo de consuelo.

Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza, preguntándose por qué le contaba ese tipo de cosas a una desconocida, pero algo en su persona hacía que quisiera hablar de eso. Su esencia cálida le era de confianza y se sentía muy a gusto con ella.

— Bueno, supongo que eso es todo — terminó con otra gran sonrisa. Sakura observó su mano vendada y sonrió con afecto.

— En realidad le agradezco mucho, se siente mucho mejor — le respondió abriendo y cerrando la mano. Le lanzó una sonrisa y se encaminó hasta el auto.

— Sería un placer que volvieras a visitar el pueblo de nuevo, cuando no lleves tanta prisa — le dijo parada a unos metros del automóvil.

— Y sería un placer cumplir a esa petición — le dijo la pelirosa viéndola por sobre su hombro, ya dentro del Jeep. Giró la llave del switch y antes de que pudiera arrancar hacia su hogar, el auto emitió un estruendoso y desagradable ruido del motor, se bamboleó y el humo se alzó por encima del automóvil, desapareciendo después de un rato.

Trató un par de veces más, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

— Maldición — susurró entre dientes, golpeó con furia el volante y con pesar se recargó en el asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. En la misma posición, tanteó el asiento del copiloto y de su bolso sacó la cartera.

Con las mejillas rojas de enojo se dio cuenta que no había tomado nada de dinero cuando se dio a la fuga de Nueva York. Solo tenía un par de dólares y un envoltorio vacío de goma de mascar. Casi sintió ganas de llorar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

— Parece que estás en aprietos — Sakura volteó a verla y tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— Al parecer así es — dijo, rascándose la nuca y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

— Yo podría ofrecerte un lugar para quedarte.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero la culpa la invadió de cierta manera — No quiero ser una molestia, y usted ya ha hecho mucho por mi.

— Oh, eso no ha sido nada. Me sentiría peor al dejarte en esta situación — la miró con la cara algo contraída de preocupación. Era una jovencita apenas, y no debía de estar sola por el mundo como aquella pelirosa.

Sakura se bajó del auto y tomó su bolso — ¿Está segura?

— Claro que sí, hay bastante espacio en mi casa para que te quedes por un rato. Y podría pagarte por unas cuantas tareas, si quieres — le propuso la mujer.

— Me parece muy justo, y ha sido un placer conocerla… Ehrm — dudó, pues aún no sabía el nombre de su salvadora.

— ¡Pero qué distraída! — exclamó la pelinegra — Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme solo Mikoto — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano.

— Encantada Mikoto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno — le dijo, correspondiendo el gesto de la Uchiha.

Después de alistar sus cosas y en medio de una extensa y amena plática, ambas se montaron en la Escalade de Mikoto y arrancó hacia Oak Hills, el lugar donde le había comentado a Sakura que vivía. Una hermosa ranchería que estaba a unos quince kilómetros de Georgetown.

Sakura ya podía imaginársela, y a pesar de que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo lo había planeado, agradecía haberse encontrado con la dulce Mikoto. _Nada podría salir mal de ahora en adelante, _pensó con una sonrisa y se acomodó en su asiento.

* * *

— Dios mío, ¿puedes creerlo? — casi gritó la rubia que estaba recargada en uno de los bebederos del establo.

— Hmph.

— Es que… ¡Agh! — se detuvo para elevar los puños a la altura de su rostro — Podría haberla molido a golpes con éstos nenes.

— Más bien parece una pérdida de tiempo — le dijo Sasuke, desajustando los broches para quitarle la silla de montar a Buckeye — Ese tipo de personas son bastante molestas.

— Estoy segura de que no era de por aquí, ¿viste sus zapatos? — le preguntó Ino con tono burlón y moviendo repetidas veces la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sasuke simplemente asintió en silencio, concentrándose en su tarea. El recuerdo de la pelea le invadió la mente. Si bien había mujeres hermosas por ese lado de Ohio, la chica que habían visto hoy poseía ese tipo de belleza obvia y algo superficial de las mujeres de la ciudad. Una citadina, al parecer.

Si bien se podía decir que era una mujer bastante bella, su personalidad de mustang salvaje le quitaba un poco el encanto, pero no por eso el atractivo. Y vaya que era atractiva. En los pocos minutos que tuvo oportunidad de examinarla, tuvo una buena impresión.

El cabello le caía de manera lacia sobre los hombros y casi le tocaba las caderas, formando delicados rizos rosas en las puntas. Su piel era lisa y blanca, con las mejillas salpicadas de tonos coral, al igual que los labios. La nariz pequeña y respingada, con una suave capa de pecas que le daban un aire algo inocente. Y la mejor parte, los ojos eran grandes, redondos y verdes, tan verdes como las llanuras por las que cabalgaba cada mañana.

No se veían mujeres así muy a menudo, y de eso estaba seguro. Pero ese carácter, uf.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado en aquella extraño, y maldijo en voz baja cuando machucó su dedo con uno de los herrajes de la silla, por estar tan distraído.

— Wow, eso se ve algo mal, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó la rubia con algo de preocupación.

— No te preocupes — le dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta del corral, se medio volteó y le dijo: — Vamos a comer, para esta hora, ya debería de estar mi madre en casa.

— Buf, hace mucho que no como algo preparado por Mikoto — se le hizo agua la boca.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa, mientras hablaban de trivialidades y bromeaban entre ellos.

— Regresaron los tortolitos — los interrumpió una voz medio chillona.

— Vete al carajo, Itachi — Sasuke lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

— Oh Sasuke-bebé, hieres mis sentimientos — le dijo con un tono de dramatismo característico en el mayor — Aún recuerdo cuando éramos inseparables, dispuestos a conquistar el mundo.

— Eres demasiado dramático, ¿sabes? — le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Claro que lo recordaba, fueron los mejores días de su vida. Puso una media sonrisa y levantó el puño a la altura de su peño.

Su hermano, también poniendo la sonrisa de lado, chocó el puño y después le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

— Te quiero Sasu.

— Demonios Itachi, eres como una adolescente — le dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el encanto — ¿Ya llegó Mikoto?

— No, lo último que me dijo fue que iría a hacer unas compras — le contestó dándole la espalda para acostarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

— ¿Y Neji y Hinata?

— Llegaron hace rato — le informó — Padre dijo que Neji se quedaría en tu habitación — le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Sasuke respondió haciendo un mohín.

— Bendita suerte.

— Me gustaría mucho ver a Hinata, tengo tanto que contarle — comentó Ino para aliviar la tensión.

Era bastante obvio que a principios de la adolescencia, Neji y Sasuke dejaron de ser los amorosos primos que jugaban juntos y compartían secretos. Se podría decir que sus personalidades algo frías y orgullosas chocaban demasiado, lo que los hacía pelear de vez en cuando. Además, el incidente con Tenten había sido el punto de quiebre en la relación entre los dos primos.

Tener a Neji en su habitación no iba a ser como unas vacaciones en la playa para Sasuke.

Después de un rato de estar platicando en la sala, los hermanos y la rubia escucharon el sonido de las escaleras y por fin aparecieron los primos.

— Hola chicos — saludó Hinata con una sonrisa.

El cabello lo tenía de un profundo negro y estaba corto, casi rozando los hombros. Los ojos eran una de las características más peculiares de los hermanos Hyuga, pues eran de un color entre gris y perla. La chica en sí era delgada y bajita, tenía la piel casi pálida y hasta cierto punto parecía algo enfermiza.

— Qué hay — dijo Neji sin mucho interés, viendo alrededor como si no le importara estar en presencia de los demás.

El mayor de los Hyuga, en cambio, era bastante diferente en cuanto a apariencia. Tenía la piel más bronceada, y el cabello largo y algo más castaño que el de su hermanita. Pero sus ojos eran iguales.

Sasuke bufó hastiado de estar cerca de él. No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya sentía que quería golpear al tipo en el rostro. Se levantó bastante dispuesto a largare de ahí, atravesó con pasos largos la sala y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua.

Se acercó a paso lento al grifo de la cocina, se mojó la mano y con la misma empapó un poco su nuca y el cuello. Tenía que recordarse que lo hacía por Mikoto, ella quería que de nuevo todos se llevaran bien, como si vivieran en un maldito mundo de fantasía y todos son amigos y…

— Tsk, qué jodido — maldijo entre dientes y se acercó a una de las gavetas para tomar un vaso. Después lo llenó con la misma agua directo del grifo y la bebió de un largo trago. Recargó el vaso en la encimera y observó parte del patio y del establo por la ventana que estaba sobre el lavabo.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio la posición del sol y se percató de que no era tan temprano como pensaba. Al parecer el día había pasado volando, y aun así Mikoto no había llegado de donde quiera que estuviera aún.

Se preocupó un poco, aunque no había razón para estarlo, Ohio era un sitio bastante seguro. Las tasas de robo eran bajas y los asaltos eran sucesos extraños para ese pequeño pueblito. Escuchó las risas de los demás en la sala y se preguntó si estaría bien hacer una tregua solo por un tiempo.

Aunque para él y su orgullo era bastante difícil aceptar el cómo había terminado la situación como su primo. Si alguno era el que debía una disculpa, era él.

Se sentó un rato frente al mesón, divagando y viendo hacia la nada cuando una mano en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró los perlados ojos de Hinata achicados por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano de ella con la suya, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar. Desde que la madre de ambos había fallecido, él se había encargado de cuidarlos a ambos como si fuera un hermano mayor, a pesar de que Neji y él fueran de la misma edad.

Básicamente, Hinata era la hermanita que nunca tuvo, y ese instinto protector que sentía por su madre, lo podía sentir con ella. Eran facetas que sus amigos e incluso algunos otros familiares jamás habían visto.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó en un tono bajo y algo cauteloso.

— Estoy lo mejor que puedo estar, Hinata. No es fácil contenerme y lo sabes.

— Lo sé.

— Olvídalo. ¿Ya cenaron?

— No, Neji no paro en ningún momento el auto, salvo para llenar el tanque.

— Típico — dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos — Tal vez Ino, tú y yo podemos preparar algo para la cena, Mikoto aún no ha llegado y no sé que esté pensand…

Justo antes de terminar la frase, escuchó como la puerta de entrada era abierta, seguida de las voces de los chicos de la sala saludando a una alegre Mikoto. Aunque había una voz que no puedo distinguir.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron extrañados, aunque más el pelinegro pues su madre no le dijo que esperaban visitas. Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces y en cuanto pudieron divisar a las personas, Sasuke casi sintió cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba.

Al lado de su madre, observó un redondo y pequeño trasero, subió algo más la vista y la cabellera rosada de aquella extraña le permitió identificar fácilmente de quién se trataba. ¿¡Quién jodidos en el mundo aparte de ella podría tener el pelo rosado!?

Al parecer, la pelirosa aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pues ambas estaban de espaldas saludando a los que estaban en la sala. Justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, le pareció oír una especie de chillido o voz ladina, aunque estaba seguro de que él no había sido el originario de semejante escándalo.

— ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? — chilló Ino, que se encontraba saliendo del baño de invitados.

Y aunque Sasuke hubiera querido haber preguntado lo mismo y recibir una respuesta inmediata, lo único que hizo la pelirosa, que antes mostraba un rostro confuso y algo sorprendido, fue mandarle a Ino una mirada algo cargada de prepotencia mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa complacida de ver a la rubia hacer un escándalo.

El resto de los habitantes tenían una interrogante en el rostro y Mikoto al parecer solo gritaba con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa: ¡Es Saku, se va a quedar aquí un tiempo! Sin percatarse de las miradas heladoras que se lanzaban ambas muchachas.

Sasuke simplemente se rascó la nuca algo contrariado y frunció el ceño, su madre estaba loca. Es como si al destino le encantara quemar hormigas con una enorme lupa, y él era la hormiga

¡Bendita suerte la de Sasuke Uchiha!

* * *

_Hola, hola. Perdón por la demora, había dicho que el domingo subiría la continuación pero al parecer surgieron varios inconvenientes con la página y no me dejaba subirla y bueno. Pero por fin ya pude subirla y pues aquí está. Ah sí, y me alegra que les haya gustado el one-shot que escribí para ustedes, recibir sus respuestas a las historias y así. :)_

_Como siempre, disculpen si hay algún horror ortográfico y demás. Espero que les guste y también espero sus lindas opiniones, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de la historia y de paso podrían darme ideas para agregar y todo eso. _

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura._

_Ciao._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno, ligero OoC._

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_Convivencia Infernal_

**.**

La conmoción en la pequeña sala de la familia Uchiha se calmó cuando otra persona ingresó en el recinto. Cada uno de los presentes volteó su rostro hacia la puerta que se abría con un leve chirrido que las viejas bisagras producían.

Al final del pasillo, Fuagaku Uchiha se sacudía algo de tierra del hombro y restregaba los pies una y otra vez en el tapete, tratando de retirar el barro de las suelas de sus zapatos. Con tranquilidad dejó la gabardina y el maletín en una silla que se encontraba cerca y finalmente se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en la sala.

— Fugaku, Fugaku — se acercó Mikoto al hombre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

— Hmp — le contestó el Uchiha mayor a su esposa a modo de saludo, para a continuación darle un rápido beso en los labios.

— Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien — le dijo guiándolo a la sala.

Los jóvenes en la sala solo escuchaban la conversación de la pareja, esperando la siguiente reacción de alguno de los presentes. Ino tenía el ceño fruncido y las orejas rojas del enojo, incluso se podría decir que irradiaba calor por todo su cuerpo. Sakura estaba recargada en el respaldo de uno de los sillones, sosteniendo su bolso y el asa de una de sus maletas, esperando a la dulce señora que había conocido por la tarde.

Sasuke en cambio estaba en algún tipo de trance. Aunque sus cejas también estaban fruncidas, sentía algún tipo de opresión en el pecho. Ese tipo de sensación que te da cuando sabes que nada bueno podría salir de la situación. La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Así que… — dudó — Sakura, ¿eh? — dijo Itachi, tratando de romper la tensión de la atmósfera.

Sakura giró tres cuartos su rostro para ver al alto pelinegro que estaba en una esquina de la sala.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro como el hombre al que se había enfrentado por la tarde en el pueblo. Los músculos de los brazos le resaltaban en el polo negro que vestía. Tenía los ojos negros y las pestañas largas y rizadas, con un leve deje de cansancio en las bolsas que se le habían marcado debajo de los ojos.

Le sonrió amistosamente.

— Mucho gusto. — le respondió.

— Itachi Uchiha — le dijo él, correspondiendo la sonrisa, y alzando una mano a modo de un saludo casual.

Después, el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que escucharon las risas y pisadas de la pareja mayor.

— Cariño, ella es Sakura Haruno, es un encanto — halagó la Uchiha, sonriéndole a la pelirrosa y acariciando su brazo de manera maternal.

— Un placer — le dijo con un tono formal y seco.

— Igualmente señor Uchiha — le respondió con timidez — Siento la intrusión.

A decir verdad, Fugaku Uchiha fácilmente podría personificar a uno de los grandes padres de la mafia. El cabello canoso y las arrugas de la edad le daban un aspecto algo duro y terrorífico. Era bastante alto y a pesar de que aparentaba una edad avanzada, se notaba que tenía una complexión fuerte.

Sus hijos eran una perfecta mezcla del matrimonio Uchiha.

— Nada de eso, a Mikoto le hará bien tener algo de compañía femenina.

Por otro lado, a un par de pasos de la conversación, Ino se aproximó al pelinegro con la mirada aún en la extraña.

— ¿Qué carajos hace ésa aquí?

— Créeme Ino, estoy tan o más confundido que tú.

— Dios, daría lo que fuera por tirar de ese cabello suyo.

Sasuke asintió, coincidiendo con su amiga, aunque no de la misma manera. ¡Claro que quería de tirar de su cabello! Pero tal vez de una manera más erótica…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar de su cabeza ese tipo de pensamientos tan insensatos. Él no era ese tipo de hombre, y no podía entender que le sucedía. Aquella mujer era una vil desconocida y al parecer, desde su encuentro por la tarde, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza.

— Sasuke, querido — repitió la pelinegra, insistente.

— ¿Mm?

— Lleva a Sakura a la habitación de invitados, por favor.

— Tsk.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la pelirrosa y de manera algo brusca le arrebato el asa de la maleta, mirándola de reojo. Ella lo veía desde su posición con sus enormes ojos verdes taladrándole la piel. Sintió el vello de los antebrazos erizarse y aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, logró ocultar el asa, no sin antes machucar su pulgar derecho por la acción

Escuchó una risita ahogada de parte de Itachi y gruñó, soltando algunas maldiciones entre dientes.

Sasuke levantó la maleta, recargándola en su hombro y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, señalándole a Sakura con la mirada que lo siguiera.

La pelirrosa le sonrió a los demás que se encontraban en la sala y con las manos aferradas a la bolsa se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Sasuke. Él, caballerosamente, la hizo pasar primero y subió con cuidado, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, al igual que Sasuke que con la misma fascinación que la ojiverde, observaba su trasero desde su posición.

A lo lejos pudo oír como su madre llamaba a los demás habitantes de la casa a sentarse en el comedor, pues la cena iba a estar lista pronto.

Cuando vio que se quedó quieta en el pasillo, se adelantó a ella para poder mostrarle su habitación y al hacerlo, golpeó su hombro, haciendo que la muchacha se tambaleara. Caminó un par de pasos más y volteó a verla de reojo, lanzando un "Oops" con tono burlón.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta. _"Ese cabrón."_ Apretó los puños y siguió su recorrido por el pasillo. Las fotografías adornaban las paredes de color arena. Algunos niños jugando en el campo. Otro más de la pareja. Pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una donde aparecía ese extraño hombre. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y volvió su vista a la fotografía.

No debía de haber sido hace mucho. Estaba montado sobre un enorme toro negro, que trataba de quitárselo del lomo. Él estaba sujetado fuertemente a la rienda, con la otra mano alzada en el aire, sosteniendo su sombrero y haciendo equilibrio. Se sonrojó cuando vio las fuertes piernas y el pantalón que se le pegaba deliciosamente. Las cejas estaban fruncidas y la concentración en sus ojos era hipnotizante.

Aquella fotografía fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por aquellas que salían en los viejos calendarios que tenía su abuelo y que le gustaba hojear cuando lo visitaba al norte de Oklahoma.

— ¿Terminaste de admirar mi masculinidad? — le preguntó Sasuke con tono burlón y sonrisa mordaz.

Sakura se sobresaltó y lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo al saberse descubierta.

— Solo… miraba — le dijo carraspeando y caminando lejos de él. Su olor cítrico y a campo le inundaron las fosas nasales, amenazándola con noquearla ahí mismo.

— O más bien babeabas.

— ¿Cuál es mi habitación, entonces? — le respondió, evitando su comentario.

— Por aquí, princesa — le señaló Sasuke el camino con una mano. La habitación era la tercera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo, al final del mismo.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Se adentró en la habitación y francamente quedó encantada. La pieza era bastante amplia, con el piso de madera color miel, la cama era de dos plazas con un lindo edredón azul marino. Cada cómoda tenía su lámpara y el amplio ventanal proveía de bastante luz natural.

No podía imaginar cómo agradecerle a Mikoto Uchiha por haberla ayudado.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó el estruendoso ruido que hizo la maleta cuando Sasuke la arrojó al piso como si fuera un trapo sucio.

— Oye, ten cuidado con eso — le gruñó, frunciendo las cejas.

— Claro princesa, como tú digas — le dijo él, rodando los ojos y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Echó una vistazo a la habitación y a la muchacha y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Y te agradecería que me dejaras de llamar así — le dijo Sakura de manera educada, lo menos que quería era empezar una pelea en casa de su salvadora, por más que le costara.

Observó con enojo como el muy maldito se marchaba sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pues solo alzó una mano detrás de su nuca y la movió continuamente, haciéndole saber que le daba igual lo que decía.

Enrabietada, apretó su bolsa y la lanzó hacia él, justo en el instante en el que el Uchiha cerraba la puerta. Dos segundos después, la abrió de nuevo y asomando el rostro, le dijo:

— La cena estará lista en unos minutos, no te tardes.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se abalanzó contra la puerta para cerrarla, esperando cortarle la cabeza al idiota, cosa que para su mala suerte, no sucedió. Suspiró y se dirigió a su maleta, lista para empezar a desempacar sus pertenencias.

Sonrió de nuevo al ver la habitación y sin poder resistirlo, se lanzó como en caída libre hacia la cama, rebotando un par de veces en la suavidad del mueble. Se estiró y miró a través del ventanal, observando como las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar.

Tras unos minutos, se levantó ahora sí lista para poner en orden sus cosas.

* * *

Sasuke sacó se cabeza del hueco de la puerta, antes de que la desquiciada pelirrosa lo asesinara. Sonrió de medio lado. Se veía que la mujercita tenía su carácter y por más que intentara evitarlo, le resultaba gracioso lo desequilibrante que era su personalidad en relación a su físico.

Sin mencionar lo atractiva que era.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una mujer vanidosa y superficial. Conocía a las de su clase y sabía que ese tipo de mujeres no traían nada bueno. Solo esperaba que el tiempo que estuviera cerca no lo molestara y que no fuera un dolor en el trasero.

Se dirigió hacia la planta baja y se encontró a su familia conversando en la mesa del comedor, al parecer solo faltaban él y la tal Sakura. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si su madre necesitaba algo de ayuda.

La encontró moviendo alegremente algo en la cacerola y tarareando alguna canción que había escuchado cuando era niño. Sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la sien.

— Oh cariño, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estabas aquí — se rió su madre.

Se dirigió hacia la alacena y sacó varios platos para empezar a servir la cena.

— Sakura es bastante linda, ¿no te parece? — le preguntó su madre con inocencia, haciendo que su hijo frunciera el ceño.

— Tal vez — le dijo sin dar una respuesta en concreto, aunque él ya tenía una respuesta certera. Siguieron charlando de camino a la mesa, mientras ponían los cubiertos y los platillos frente a cada persona.

Luego de unos minutos, por fin Sakura apareció en el comedor, disculpándose por el retraso.

— Lo siento mucho, estuve acomodando un par de cosas — dijo apenada.

— Oh no te preocupes, nosotros estábamos charlando mientras esperábamos — la calmó Itachi con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Espero que te guste la cena Saku — le dijo Mikoto apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con un par de platos — Es cuscús de pollo y hortalizas.

— Suena delicioso — halagó la pelirrosa.

Y así, todo el mundo empezó a comer en medio de una tranquila charla. Sakura tomó sus cubiertos y degustó la comida de la señora Uchiha, que en realidad era deliciosa. Miró de reojo y observó a Sasuke frente a ella platicando con una linda muchacha de pelo negro, tal vez su hermana.

La voz de Itachi, que estaba a su izquierda, la distrajo.

— ¿De dónde eres Sakura? — le preguntó con interés. La pregunta al parecer despertó el interés del menor de los Uchiha, pues cortó la conversación con su prima, atento a lo que su hermano y la pelirrosa decían.

— Oh, vengo de Nueva York — explicó — pero originalmente nací en Wisconsin.

— Ya veo, me encantaría conocer la Gran Manzana — dijo, refiriéndose al Times Square.

— No te arrepentirías — le dijo con una sonrisa y dando otro bocado a su platillo.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste en Ohio? — le preguntó Sasuke con los ojos sobre ella, haciendo que se atragantara con un pedazo de comida. Rió nerviosa.

— Yo, eh… solo extrañaba mi antigua casa — dijo, evitando su mirada y observando su comida. El azabache frunció el ceño, percatándose del drástico cambio de actitud.

"_¿Qué ocultas?"_, pensó.

En seguida, Itachi y Sakura se enfrascaron en una conversación más casual sobre gustos y hobbies. Ambos reían, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eso no le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke, aunque no supiera por qué.

— Sakura querida, mañana Itachi podría enseñarte el rancho y explicarte algunas tareas que podrías hacer — le dijo Mikoto desde su lado de la mesa.

— Me encantaría señora, y de nuevo, gracias por todo.

— Oh, no es nada cariño, siéntete como en tu casa.

* * *

Acabada la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a terminar el día y descansar para las actividades al amanecer. Sakura ayudó a Mikoto a lavar la loza mientras platicaban animadamente.

Con cansancio, Sakura subió las escaleras, deseando poder recostarse y descansar. Había sido un día bastante largo y la interminable cantidad de giros en sus planes la tenían bastante agotada. Nada como un sueño reparador.

— ¡Joder! — chilló, tratando de ahogar el grito poniendo sus manos sobre la boca. Sasuke estaba casi al final de pasillo solo con una toalla amarrada a la cadera y con otra se frotaba la cabeza, tratando de secar su cabello. — Me asustaste…

La sangre se le fue de inmediato a las mejillas al ver como los músculos de su abdomen formaban el típico "lavadero" de modelo europeo. Tenía la piel de un color oliváceo y tenía un brillo, seguro por trabajar tantas horas bajo el sol.

Tragó duro y cuando lo miró a los ojos se sintió aún más avergonzada al notar la mirada que le dedicaba. Las perfectas cejas de su rostro estaban arqueadas con diversión y parecía como si un hilo invisible jalara solo una parte de la comisura de sus labios, resultando en una media sonrisa bastante… atractiva.

— Debería empezar a cobrar por cada mujer que me da esa mirada — le dijo, tomándole el pelo. Se ajustó la toalla y pasó su peso hacia la pierna derecha.

— No… no sé, no sé de qué hablas — le dijo Sakura, con las mejillas arreboladas y dirigiéndose a paso rápido a su habitación. Maldito presumido.

— Síguete engañando princesa.

— ¡Te dije qué no me llam…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, se encontró a si misma acorralada por una masa de músculos y fragancia de hombre. ¿Qué carajo?

— Conozco a las mujeres de tu tipo — le dijo, cambiando su actitud burlona e infantil por una totalmente contraria, amenazante. La chica se encogió en su lugar. — Y no creas que seré gentil contigo, aquí nos partimos el lomo para poder ganar lo que merecemos.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede? — dijo, sin querer poner sus manos en su pecho desnudo, por más que quisiera separarlo de ella. Sentir su aliento tan cerca estaba desquiciándola.

— No estás de vacaciones princesa, y esto no es Nueva York — le gruñó — Y yo mismo me haré cargo de que lo sepas.

Le anunció, separándose de ella y cambiando su actitud a la de unos minutos antes.

— Buenas noches, vecina — le dijo con tono juguetón y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba justo al lado de su habitación, para después azotarla.

Ese hombre era un misterio.

Frunció el ceño. Ese maldito neanderthal… Si quería la guerra, más le valía saber que ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Recostada en su cama, lo último que pudo pensar fue: ¿Qué clase de hombre era Sasuke Uchiha?

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando los pensamientos y concentrándose para poder dormir. A pesar de estar totalmente cansada, aqul encuentro con el Uchiha le había arrancado todas las ganas de dormir, al igual que a ella le hubiera gustado arrancarle aquella toalla.

¡Dios, estaba pensando un montón de tonterías!

* * *

_¡Holaaaa! Mil perdones por el retraso, pero es que bueno, a veces es difícil escribir e imaginar y esas cosas y lo siento tanto, en serio._

_Pero ahora sí, me puse a trabajar y a sacar a flote todo y creo que resultó bastante bien jaja. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, aunque me gustaría que no solo leyeran y también me escribieran qué piensan, ¡pero sin presiones! :)_

_Nos leemos el próximo capítulo y espero que disfruten la lectura._

_Ciao._


End file.
